jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:178.235.179.33
Oto specjalne pytania Czy lubicie Film Angry Birds tak jak cale angry birds powinien byc film jestem franky konczacy przygode Podobno będzie fajnie Który sezon lubicie najbardziej wiki to 2 a serialu 1 Dokładnie Tak ja myślę! Sezon 1 inne przy nim szansnie mają Czy wiecie czemu Segundo odszedł bo pewnie aktor nie chcial grac dwoch postaci naraz Nie to dlaczego? Chyba dlatego że Lorenco został a chcieli żeby był jeden z nich (chociaż powinien to być segundo) segundo lepszy Segundo fajnyboli mnie kego odejscie Kim jest Winx61 kwiatowym kłamcą '''I nie tylko... Kim jeszcze Czy będzie druga część Filmu Jestem Franky '''mogla by byc ale najpierw musiałaby być pierwsza no pierwsza o studiach mogla bybyc ale lepiej tosezon 3 Czy to naprawdę był Mariano ? '''? '''Ale gdzie Na tamtym zdjęciu !!! Nie!!! Czy lubicie Dywanorexa TAK on i matka teresa najlepsi On jest super Fajnym Świetnym i Genialnym Użytkownikiem !!! A matka teresa?! '''Tak! Matka Teresa fajnestrony Spomge 682 takich nie dawal Kim jest Slodziak2014 '''podobno byl na spongebob wiki Ndawalna nagry birdsto inaczej gideon z gezmotomocnych Gdzie byliście tej nocy... Ja na polanie w lesie orzy domugezmotomocnychJa spalem dzis Gdzie jest teraz Sponge 672 w bogocie :( :( ? Wyjechal podobno Czy Dywanorex pisał Fajne Komentarze SUPER!!! No właśnie !!! Fajne Czy Dywanorex lubi Dywany... Pewnie tam Gdzie ??? Pewnie tak Te odpiowiedzi powinniście pisać grubymi literami wtedy lepiej będzie Czy to Który Czy oglądaliście film "Angry Birds Film" i lubicie --- Czy mogłaby być go druga część CZemu Heroes Light to usunął bo to wróg Czemu ktoś kiedyś napisał chip złs (chodziło mu o chip zła)! Przyoadkiem pewnie Czemu nie Umiem zrobić Linku do "Spongepedi bo to trudne pewnie" https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:178.235.179.230 https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:178.235.179.154 https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Anonim_178_i_inni ------- Najważniejsza postać która nie ma strony (chyba tylko ja to zauważyłem) to ta podobna do Franky. Kto to kiedy wystapila Dyskusja:Koszulka Delfina+Mariano RESET "Reset Horror" ? DLACZEGO RESET (HORROR) ?!?!?!? Anonim 5 to usuwacz Przydałby się "usuwacz tego resetu" ! Ja mogę nim być !!! Czy wszyscy opuścili ta wiki Nie każdy jest cały czas zawsze czasami jest duża aktywnosc czasami mala https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:5.173.9.157 0 ? To Ja Pisałem Takie Znaki Zapytania ( !!! . Nie zawsze jest aktywnosc duza wczoraj byla a ty malo byles A Para Nprmalka napisał awczoraj komentarsz na stronie figurki robowó. !!!!!!!!! . , Czerwonny12......... Dzis szkola w ktorej ucze sie ja i wiekszosc uzytkownikow wiki bo rozpowiadalam o niej im mielismy mega duzo zadane wiec oewnie niestett nie bedzie aktywnosci na wiki Jak większość użyytkowniików ????????? Ja i italiano i muschroom jestesmy z tej samej szkoly !!! Jakie "slodziki większe od Słidziaka 20142015" ???!!!. Pewnie delfina i marian.., ODCHODZE.Z WIKI NA ZAWSZE!!!!!!!!!GDYŻ NA StAŁE PRZEPROWADZAM SIĘ Za Granicę dobrze że ostatnio kaleka 12 został nowym administratorem teraz jeszcze wybierzmy nowego króla wiki który mnie zastąoi cyzli bedzie najwazniejszy o tym zadecydujesz ty anonimie 178 kto ma zistac moim nastepcą ? Czemu odchodzisz i "przeprowaszsię za Granicę" i dobrze zękaleka12 zostałnowym admnistorem ???!!!??? Tak kaleka12 jest fajny i lubi anonimy jednak nie odchodze przeprowadzam sie bo chce mieszkac w kolunbi w bogocie bo to piekne miasto bede wchodzic raz na tydziem wiec bede najwazniejszy epizodycznie jest administratorka izabelo i administrator kaleka 12 ktory aktywny jest A czy Puchatek 67 będzie Adiminstratorem ? Nieeeee!!!! Po pierwsze odszedl a po drugie nienawidzi anonimow i zablokowal by im mozliwosc oisania Wtedy by było tak jak w jednym odcinku jestem frankym argarita wyjechała i ktoś zamiast niej był w Cyberze i to była Tamara. A dzisiaj bodobno będzie jakiś odcinek. ciekawie jaki więc chyba 41 czyli jednak są dalej! Nie juz sie skonczyl i znow sa tylko 1 czesci powtorki i drugie pomineli na zawsze Myślałem że bedzie 41 odcinek w którum podcbno miała być Kassasndra. To plotki dominus oewnie ją zabił DLAczego ??? Bo mowi do franky ze nie chce ona wiedziec gdzie jest teraz kassandra ma dziwne oczy przerazajace gdy ti mowi i byl na nia wsciekly ze zeosula mu serce mowi to w drugiej czesci przrd ostatniego odcinka ktory raz tylko wyemitowali Czemu to tu jest teraz niestety bardzo małą aktywność ?!. , Czasami tak jest piatej sobota i niedziela bylg suoer mlze teraz tez tak bedzie a tak to pewnie wiekszosc sie uczy lub pracuje moze 42 ? Co 42? Lorenzo mumia. https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Ostre_przyprawy Ostre przyprawy ! Żeby grozic asusenie trumną trzeba byc mega zlym Tybek...? ! Typek Anonim 85 napisał to już w pewnym wyjątkowym i ciekawym komentarzu. Ciekawie jczy wiecie w jakim..., I czy strona Bandaże będzie jak Figurki Robotór lub Karton z metarowymi rzeczami ? Możliwe bo sie robi wyjatkowa Anonimie94 czy edytowałeś stronę Delfiny ???!!!?!?!?!?/., Co jest nie tak z strona delfiny Jednak Stronę Poświęconą Dyskuski! :( A ty dzis na informatyce 79 a w domu numer 178 Nie To był mój brat bliźniak i pomyliłeś go i mnie chyba tak jak wiele osób Segunda z Polem . A ok na poczatku ich wszyscy mylili a potem spoko bylo juz naprawde wielka szkoda ze segunda nie ma w sezonie 2b fajnie by bylo gdy by dalej byl dyrektorem i gdy elizabeth bylaby jego wicedyrektorka a czasmai aktorka i Usunąłeś to (tak jak Ama 21 kiedyś. ) ? Skoro nie ma tego serialu to nje bedziesz aktywby na wiki i czytak tego co tu beda edytowac? Nie przecież Będę!!! chociaz sa straszne edycje. Fajne np te na stronje wskazowki dominusa a czemu zrobiłeś to co Ama21kiedyś??'? (Chodziło o to że usunąłś Autobusy a były fajne) bo brzydkie to do ktorych nieztety wchodza autobusy fajne sa Czemu zawsze wszyscy piszą takimi literami jaką ja napiszę ostatnią na przykład małymi . Co sadzisz o edycjach na stronke wskazowki dominusa? Są fajne ':( "Sabrina byla lepsza od Sofii ale mala rola" ? :( tylko 45 odcinkow a sofia ponad 120 ale sabrina fajna ''' Faustino Właśnie byL jakis odcinek w telewizji ale totstary... AS czy będzie Nowy!?. Nowych juz nie '''ma potwierdzono ze drugich czesci nigdy nie wyemituja niestety :( i teraz sa powtorki i w grudniu serialu juz nie bedzid) Ale mogłoby zamiast icarli dwóch odcinków o 17 godzinie bybyć zagadki rodziny hanterów bo są teraz bardzo fajne na przykład dzisiaj a iacraly teraz niezabardzo fajne. A jest tylko jeden pzed tymi 3 sezon bedzie slaby a 2 i 1 jak oglada sie wielokrotnie nudzą jestem franky nigdy nie nudzi a hunterowie są gorsi. Princessa45 . Co zrobila?Pisałą ciekawe komentarze ! No bardzo A najciekawszy i najsmieszniejszy Ten https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Banda%C5%BCe/@comment-39706260-20191115064918. Podobny do domu Skalmara. A strona Bandaże jest teraz najśmieszniejsza! j Niesteyt Heroes Light i łobuz i Diabeł mało pisali chyba mało wchodzili tu na ta wiki. Tak sje zlozylo a ci dwaj to epizodyczni ale inni tez fajne komentarze pisza Anonim 79 fajne pisał !!!!!''' . :) "Łobuz i Diabeł" NAPISAŁ KOMENTARZ !!!!!!!!!. Ale niezbyt ciekawy Ale łobuz i diabeł i Pinkie243 naszczęście Wrócili ! A kto nie powrocil jeszcze na wiki? '''Skąpy '''Krab i Danielek 15''' oni juz nie powroca na stale zablokowanj Ale tylko Oni Dwa a Łobuz i Diabeł naszczęśćie Łobuz i Diabeł nie jest i mże wie jak ich odblokować ! I Heroes Light jescze t nie powrócił... Kilka razy byl Ale teraz by było Ciekawiej bo Nie jest Administratorem! ........., Nigdy nie byl Ale teraz jeszcze bardziej Nie jest. Chyba właśnie dlatego tu nie wchodzi ale mimotego mógłby. Fajnie bybyłó... A moze odszedl tak jak puchatek67 A czemu Puchatek 67 odszedł ???!!!???!!!/1,/. Bo kazdy go znienawidzil za to ze pisal zle o anonimach Ja w Bogocie juz jestem zwiedzam ladnie a wi piatek bede caly czas w hotelu dzien wolny i dodam mnostwo stron na tą wiki Izabelo 78 też pisa ł a tak o anonimach niestety i to było nawet Gorsze ... Na sponheidi jes duża aktywność. Tamta wiki to tylko do pisania o uzytkownikach tej wiki a tutaj lepiej sie pisze i komentuje i zyje sie na tej wiki A włąśnie byłw telewizji ten odcinek o niebezpiecznym henryku i oglądałem go piwreszy raz i w nim było tak jak napisałeś keidyś że zakończenie wygląda jakby była druga część. i to BArdzo!., Bo ciąg dalszy tego odcinka to trze odcinki ta trylogia o tym zlym co chcial zniszczyc internety i potemniebezoieczny go pokonuje i traci moce i to w nim bylo nawiazanie tez do czterech poczatkiaych odicnkow sezonu 5 od wtedy juz zaczal on kombinowac jego powtorka bedzie w poniedzialek wtorke sroda Heroes Light Powrócił iI Napisał GFenialny Komentarz ! I wygląda to jak Komentarze na stronie Domu Skalmara tylko Odwrotnie! (Ale komentarz ze znakiem zapytania jest tylko jeden a nie daw). Pisalem tez kilka dni temu a to prawda z tym niebezoiecznym te 5 pierwszyhc odcinkiw sezonu 5 ma wplyw na fabule trylogi HAHA ! Dyskusja:Kijek do selfie To Komentarz który napisałeś ! Pinkie 2 4 3 ! ! ! ! ! :D Co? Napisałąć słowo niestety na stronie Autobósuw! a ja to usunelam bo autobusy fajne Anonim 79 też tak napisał. A Heroes Light teraz Nie jest Administratorem. I na Spongepedi jest ciekawa aktywność, Chyba wszyscy opuścili tą wikię inikt nic nie piszę:( po nocach i wieczirach rzadko aktywnlsc Ciekawe co będzie jak zobacza tamten kometarz. Jaki komentarz i co dzis tak wczesnie zawsze o 11 byles Komentarz który Heroes Light napisał i jak Sponge672 go zobaczy. Daj linka ja nie wiem ktory To Tennnnnn!!!!!!!!!n Fajny a co jest w nim zlego i co niby zrobi sponge jak go zibaczy a po drugie on tera epizodyczny Bo napisał maeiana Sponge ma na imie arek pisze to na profilu wiec nie wiem a czym problem Bo właśnie on Pisał ciągle te ciekawostki o tym że "nie odmienia się" tego imiona mariano. ale co stego że ma na na "imię" Arek ???!!!..., A no tak to ma sens no ze mu nie powinni orzeszkadzac z episze o marianie Napisałeś komenatrz "Dobry Tekst pinkie243" ???:(??!. K. Co zlego w tym komentarzu ona fajna jest i ten komentarz super Edycja na stronie Autobusów była Supepr! * Pamiętacie jak Kaleka12 nie był Administratorem ????????? * Tak to byl sezon 2 i 3 ach wspomnienia sezon 2 byl suoer Sezon drugi był najbardziej duża aktywność i najlepszy!!! A jaka jest kolejność sezonów od najlepszego ?''' '''lato najfajniejsze potem wiosna gdy to sie zaczelo i mnie nie bylo ale bylo podobno fajnie i potem teraz a jesien byla slaba ta wrzesniowa i pazdzier ikowa A czemu Kaleka12 jestteraz "administartorem" ?: . Iczemu jest popularna strona figurki robotó? . Bo duzo komentarzy bo chcial byc administratorme i wykonal misje od spomge A jakie są najpopularniejsze strony ? te z duza iloscia komentarzy i edycji na spomgepediii Jest bardzo małą akrytwność niestety. Bo tu lepiej sie pisze ;;; MAtka Teresa naszczęście powróciłą i jest chyba pierwszy raz w sezonie czwatrym! Bylam juz 8 listopada nie bylo mnie w sezonie 3 Wszyscy już znają sezony!!! ? Trzeba dalej napisać najpopularniejsze strnyo ;;; 6 Ja nie znam od kiedy do kiedy jaki A Ja Znam! To podaj od kiedy do kiedy jaki Ale Co "6" ??? ;;; Kiefy bedzie sezon 5 Podobno jak będą święta.................................................. A gdy w kwietniu nie bylo jeszcze aktywnosci i kilka lat temu na poczatku gdy wikia powstala to byl sezon 0? Od Teraz TAK!0) . Naszczęście aktywnośc na sponepedi już jest! Gdzie pan zapalka Chyba w Krakowie. Podobno w śmietnikach w Krakowie. HAHA 4!!!!! ''' Pierwszy raz widziałem jak ktoś napisał HAHA w tym Genialnym I Prześmiesznym Komentarzu Na Stronie Domu Skalmara. Potem w komentarzu na stronie Figurki Robotów a potem w pewnym innym. A teraz TU! Teraz pospalam w szczecinie Ja tam Prawie mieszkam. To niebede podpalac twojego miasta lece do bogoty moze poznam sponge i kaleke ktorzy tam sa twraz To nie moje miasto niestety i byłem tam tylko kilka razy kiedyś ale może Sponge 672 tam jest teraz. Napisali w komentarzach o Sponge Pedii a co będzie jak to zobaczy Anonimka "31" ?!?!?!? :( A co zlego sie stanie? Dowie się o Spongepedii... Moze juz o niej wie Ciekawe czemu chyba nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział że nie wiedziała o tym i o tym profilu i innych chyba też i chyba nawet o numerach anonimów nawet swoim 31. Moze wie tylko tego nie wyraza chyba raz pisala na profilu No właśnie raz napisała czyli odkryła jakoś go ale nie wiem jak i nie odpisałą a teraz mało komentarzy pisze ale wiem też że chyba nie wie o ostatniej aktywności na wiki. Akto wchodzi tam zawsze ? I jak ktoś nowy zaczyna tu pisać to poprzedni przestaje. czemu ? bo jest konfiltk edycji iti denerwuje Konfiltk edycji to najgorsza rzecz tak wszyscy by mogli naraz pisac '''Najpopularniejsze Strony: Figurki robotów Karton z metalowymi rzeczami Autobus miejski Teraz to już nie. I dlatego ciekawe dgzie mieszka Shrekon. /, Pewnie w krainie shreka Co sadzisz o konflikcie edycji Niestety Tak. A na spongeedi jest fajna aktywność (mimo że nie ma niestety Danielka 15): W wakacje tu pisalam z anonimem 178 doszedl shrekon i juz byl komfiltk edycji i nie chcialo mi sie probowac pisac Ja wiem jak pisać nawet gdy jest ten konflikt. Czemu Niestety Nikt tu tera z nic nie iodpisuje ???:( Musi tu jaknajwięcej osób być ogodzinie13 25 !!! ./, Nikt nie byl o tej godzinie a jak sie pisze gdy jest konfiltk Gdy nie bylo by konfiltku pewnie 10 osob naraz by. Z siva pisala Czemu Heroes Light chciał być Administratorem ?????????!!!!!!!!!......... :):(:(:(:( Hej anonimie 178 jak tam zdrówko ja w bogocie sobie spaceruje.Widzialem ten brzydki komentarz o odmianke mariana ciekawe czy heroes wykona zadanie Mamnadziejężenie. Panther 02!!!!Co ti za zle edycje??? https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Tort_dla_Paula?diff=24030&oldid=24029 No właśnie. Panther02 naoisala ze Paul nie ma dzieci ktore stworzyl wlasnym penisem A c to jest pneis To siusiak jest to na biologi w 7 klasie Niestey nie chodziłem do 7 siódmej "klasy" , A w ktorej jestes nie wiesz jak sie czlowiek rozmnaza Hyba nie ma siódnej klasy" Kiedys byly gimnazja teraz siodma klasa a ty w ktirej jestes ja to miakem w 2 gimnazjum https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Tort_dla_Paula?diff=24030&oldid=24029 Panther 02 zepsula ta strone To i to są te edycje które zrobił. Sponge 672 ? Sześć Siedem Dwa Pisze się Sponge672 a mówi się Sponge sześć siedem dwa. Ja bede administratorem nie teresa a ty anonimie 178 zostaniesz zablokowany ze mi nie kibicujesz he he Anonim 17 450 i 98 ci kibicójom. HEROSIE ZA GROŻENIE ANONIMOWI 178 zostajesz ZDYSKWALIFiKOWANY i to MATKA TERESA WYGRYWA Każdy ją lubi mozesz sobie na luzie tworzyc strony jak chcesz zostajesz czwartą i distatnią administratorką tej wiki Dziekuje !!!!za wszystkim mile slowa od teraz bede aktywna codziennie codziennie bede od jutra dwie strony dawac A czemu Heroes Light napisał komentarz na stronie Figurki Robotów ? ! . / , Tego nikt nie wie ale chyba nie lubi ciebie bo chcial cie zablokowac "He?" . He?roes Light ... To część jego nazwy (Początek!!!) !!!.,/ Dywano Reks . Co ti za profil :D Z czego sie smiejesz jestem nowy czesc CZEŚĆ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D kim jest puchatek67 bo chyba wazny ' Użytkownikiem. A skąd wiesz że ważnyi że jest ten prrofil i dlaczego ...,? I czy ębdziesz częściej wchodzić tu na tąwiki ??? ., !?/? ;:D Tak fajna wiki moja siostra pani zapalka tez bedzie wchodzic Anonimie 178 jestes niestety malo aktywny Już JEStem! Czemu cie nie bylo ja porobilam nowe strony Bo nie byłem w domu kilka godzin niestety A Twórca Hose... to ta strona niestety..... A co złego w tej stronie BO pisze że On skOńczy Zmywanie naczyń niestety Nie ze skonczy tylko skonczyl na zmywaniu pewnie skoro go z kariery naukowej wyrzucili Na songe pedi mniej wchodzili a tam też jest bardzo ciekawa aktywność ! ..."'Sponge Pedia"... ?!. A kto podobny do franky :( Cyba Sponge 672 jest w nazwie Spongepedii :) ! Teresa teraz jest najwazniejsza po tobie 178 :D: "Ostatnia Aktywność na wiki" ?!. ,/ Ja juz koncze ide do kosciola dzis jeszcze nie bylam Ale Co To Jest? : ( Kazdy wie co to kosciol Ale Co to jest ostatnia aktywnoć na wiki . ?/ To co bylo w istatnich minutach Ale czy jest taka strona Raczej nie ale na soinge oedi taka mozna zrobicy Monkey199 ma racje w kwesti najgorszrgo odcinka Kim Ty Jesteś ??? Winx61 to oewnie hodowca kwiatos A więc to : "Winx 61" ... A może To ktoś inny......... Co to za mroczne przemyslrnia Czemu "mroczne" ??? Bo noc jest juz mala aktywnosc ja caly dzien tylko czytalem teraz sobie oisze Ciekawe czy będą tu Duchy na wiki może są w Nocy............. Sa duchy zolnierzy Jakich. i czemu ??? Duchy nie idtnieja ! Duchy komentarzy na stronie Figórki Robotuw. Albo śmiesznego na Angry Birds wiki pierwszego drugig'o od góry na stronie świnie pustyni. https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Paul_Mej%C3%ADa Ciekawe czemu "Dywanorex ':'''D" tak dziwi się że tą ostatnią ciekawostką... Miał na myśi tą o plemnikach a ty dopisales inną ostatnią No właśnieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Heroes Lihgt !!! Naprawdę to zrobiłeś ?????????. !!! Co???? 2 Godzdiny Temu. ' '''nie wiem ale cos zlego?' Edytowanie Angry Birds Wiki. No bo chce tam byc administratirem i usunac wszystkie komentarze z tej wiki bo są nie fajne Jakie są niefajne ????????????????????????? Wszystkie na angry birds usune je mam nadzieje ze zistane amdinistratorem One są bardzo fajne najlepsze i naśmiejszniejsze i dzięki nim wchodzę tam prawie codziennie i są jeszcze lepsze niż te na stronie domu sklamra i wszyscy bardzo ich Uwielbiają! No właśnie są fajne nawrt dla wiernej katoliczki A które ? Te na stronie czerwonego dużo ich jest Tam właśnie jest najmniej bo chyba dużo zostało niestety usuniętych (tam były fajne stare) ale jest dużo śmiesznych tak jak na stronie Tony. My little Tony Najbardziej to chyba " red nie ma 3 piur " i odpowiedź . Stanie sie wiki religijną to chyba sezon 5 Albo trzy ostatnie na stronie Slingshot 101 i wszysktie na astronie The Bird That Cried Pig. A gdzie ty byłeś w NOCy??? Spałem ale slaby ten watek religijnyna wiki nie? Czemu ????? Inaczej triche jest A gdzie mieszkasz??? Na spongepedii jest napisana smutna prawda o tym że niestety nie wiadomo... :( co to spongepedia Coś Bardzo Ciekawego . Skarb Averyegi bedzie moj Jaki Skarb Averyegi ??? Opuszczona wiki - wszyscy odeszli stąd niestety chyba......... Pewnie sie przygotowywują do szkoly i pracy a ksiadz do mszy "DO Szkoły" ?!!!!!!!!! :((( I jaki skarb avovargi / Wiele uzytkiwnikow np ja chodze do szkoly Szkoda,,,,,,,,, Czemu Bo, chodzicie, do, szkołu, Co w tym zlego ja tez wieke lat tenu do niej chodzilan Właśnie fajnego A ty nie chodzisz do szkoly? Moż keiedyś pójdę Teresa znowu w kosciele ? Matka teresa codziennie w koscielr ! ??? OK Jakis uzytkownik zabek45 ma obsesje na punkcie mycua zebiw A dlaczego matka teresa tak czesto w koscieke jest Ciekawe cccccccccccccccccccczy będzie Film Angry Birds. Dlaczego matka teresa tak czesto w kosciele jest Raczej dlaczego Angry Birds film tak często w kinie jest. Wiem czemiu w kościele jest. Czy lubisz komentarz Para Normalki na stronie Figutki robotów ????????? Dlaczego? No ten na stronie figurki robotów (smieszny). A dlaczego w kosciele jest teresa Bo lubi kościół i tam nawet mieszka Ale czy lubisz ten komentar ?'''?? ' :( Tak smieszny jest :D Bo będzie o Nim strona. Rób o wielu kimentarzach i innych rzeczach strony jak nie tu to na sponge pedi Zrobiłem "stronę o komentarzu" i jest bardzo fajna. Wczoraj tu doszedł jakiś nowy i bardzo Wyjątkowy Użytkownik któyr nazywał się Dywanorex ':D''' Miał dzisiaj znowu tu być fajnie by było jakby był Ale jednak Go nie ma !!! DLACZEGO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? :(:(:( ''' '''dlaczego wyjątkowy dzisbyl jakisirytujacy zabek i fajnyksiadz ? On ciągle pisał o zębach i edycje też takie więc śmieszne były i jeszcze by dopisał tą ciekawostkę na stronie Soffi ale tego nie zrobił więc ja zamiast niego zrobięm. :D DYWANOREXXXXXXX JEST SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' :D' Zabek o zebach a czasozart o czasie jaki czadsozart. Czasozart byl w niebezoiecznym henryku i mial orzyszlowia zwiazane z czasem A gdzie teraz jest Sponge 672 ? Nie znam typa ale pisza ze w bogocie1 Pan Zapałka. Tam podobno pan zapalka czyli moj przyszly maz i jakis akleka12. I ten sponge Jesteś Panią Zapałką ?!!!!!!!!! już kiedyś zastanawialiśmy się kiedy dojdziesz na ta wiki ... Pani zapalka to moja siostra a winx61 to klamca No właśnie widziałęm i to dzięki TObie się Dowiedziałem a tak to bym nie wiedział!!! Dlatego dobrze że napisałeś tamtem "Komentarz"!!!!!!!!! :D WINX MREGA KŁAMCA Kłamiąca co tak kłamiąco Kłamie nawet o okłamanym Komentarzu na stronie Figurki Robotów. I oanietam ze nigdy nie zdradzila swojej szkoly NO WŁAŚNIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D ' Dywanorex :D Co chwile mi konfilkt edycji wysteouje Gdzie ???!. Ja tez mam pewnie duzo uzytkownikow chce w tym momencie cos Może Dywanorex !... jest świetnym użytkownikiem. !!! :D Wiekszosc uzytkownikow fajna Na Angry Birds Wiki Niestety Nie... Ale tu tak K. Co to znaczy No właśnie Niewiem. TAK! Dywanorex :D. Poniedziałki w kościele są ciekawe fajne edycje i strony ktore robilam po rannej mszy? Tak Dywanorex :D !!! Co ty z tym dywanorexem ON JEST SUUUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-) Napisałem to podobnie do tego jak jest w tamtym komentarzu na angry birds wiki na stronie mistrz chrumkuchni. Komentarze na angry birds wiki są super!roku Tu też D Jakiego Roku ??? Dywanorex Wróciłeś Nareszcie !!!!!!!!!. , Pamiętacie Ramona ? Tak on główny wiele razy wystąpił fajny C oto za Użytkownik ?!. Nie wiem co to za profil ani co to za fajna wikia z tyloma stronami wszedlem bo szukalem informacji czy bedzie kolejnysezon :D Heroesie Lighcie... co ty zrobiłeś ? Wolałem jak pisałeś o Mostach Ramonowych . Zmienilem sie w wroga z rycerza w demona Spojler. Witamy cie 178 Pig na wiki 178 PIG to prawdziwy Sopjler! Czemu? Muszę wiedzieć co to znaczy spjler rzeby wiedzieci czemu... Anonimie 178 czytales moje edycje do poludnia Tak ale niektóe to spojler... r Czyli? niewiem Kto tamto naisałp Teraz jest nareszcie wyjątkowa chwila bo za chwilę prawdopodobnie Dowiem Się kto napisał Diabeł na stronie Aleksandry. To sponge 672 Sezonu 4 tej wiki...!!!,,, A jakie zakonczenie tego sezonu bedzie Fajne ciekawe wyjątkowe genialne!!! i wzrószające A kiedy bedzie chyba w święta w nim będzie coś fajnego (pewnie więcej takich rzeczy ale o tej jednej wiem) Co to bedzie Mam nadzieję że Będzie! (Wreszcie :D) Havari!!!!!!!!! '?''?'?'' z nudów ale ide do kosciola teraz Właśnie do niego był ten Link! Dzisiaj nie było Dywanorexa !!!:( Ten PIG 178 ma takie liczby jak ty '''NO WŁAŚNIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D . �� Dzis dwie jedynki w szkole distalem 1 z afryki a druga za twierdzenia pitagorasa dlatego jestem wsciekly jutri sobie robie urlop i bede sobie troche edytowac na wiki jak inni to robia bo lubie to Byłeś Dzisiaj w szkole ?/!!!. Tak a co? Szkodda! Ja tez chodze do szkoly ale mam malo nauki ale nie wchodze na wikie bo mam inne zabawy Jakie ??????????????????????????????J?????. , Układanie puzzli czytabie ksiazek ogladanie telewizji soacery Akomentarze na Angry birds Wiko są śmieszne. Czyli to był komentarz 6. Heroes Light !!! Co znów złego zrobił? ? Anonimie 178 popiszemy czy gdzieś idziesz? :D z czego się śmiejesz? ztego :D Z czrgo i co w tym smieszne nie śmiałęm tylko Cieszyłęm/ . czemu sie cieszysz ( :D "178 Pig" pamiętam to był taki Użytkownik!!! :D To drugi Film w którym wyspa tonie pierwszym jest Lego Przygoda . To drugi Film w którym wyspa tonie pierwszym jest Lego Przygoda . czy wiecie co to znaczy... To cirkawostka na napisana stronie jednaego odcinka. Stało się tu coś strasznego. Co takiego? Bo za długo Nikt nie Odpisywa ł tu......... Jak bardzo śmieszne są komentarze na angry birds wiki......... podobno Będą od dzisiaj nowe odcinki jestem franky w telewizji chyba była taka reklama Tutaj tez są smieszne strony i aktywnosc jest Śmieszny był użytkownik "178PIG" ! A dywanorex i matka teresa Miał takie liczby jak JA!!! I pamiętam jak Anonim5 o tym napisał! To było takie śmieszne jak komentarze na stronie Domu Slakmara!!!!!!!!! :D . Napisz gdzies wszystkich aktywnych yztkownikow tej wiki w kolejnosci od najfajniejszego i najwanziejszego Dywanorex jest jednym z najlepszym i szkoda że opuścił niestey tą wiki bo chyba nie wchodził tu już 15 dni! Pamiętam jak prawie wszyscy mówili że Winx61 kłamie! Bo okłamała w sprawie ogladanych odcinkow Napisałą Kłamiący Komentarz czyli Kłamentarz! :D To się tak nazywa. Ciekawe czy bedzie 3000 stron Jak będzie nowy sezon to tak! Raczej Matka Teresa to i ztego ci bylo cis wymysl ijeszcze Na Spongepedii jest bardzo małą aktywność niestey a tam jest ciekawie lepiej jakby była wiekszaę. Toster 40002 Wrócił!., Ja czedto jesyem Szkoda że Dywanorex nie jest! Oo eikia ma 2000 stron super gdy w wrzesniu stala sie nieaktywna ze to juz koniec